Total Drama time Warp
by Father Pussy
Summary: They are back! This time, 15 old school campers, 7 Revenge of the Islanders and 8 brand new campers are gonna crash and burn, as they journey through time and space, competing in hazardous challenges! Friendship and love are put at stake! Alliances! Traitors! Backstabbers! The competition is fierce, and everyone is set in taking home ONE BILLION DOLLARS!


Author Notes:

- This story takes place AFTER Revenge of the Island. Most of it was made up before All Stars was even announced, so consider all events and relationships from that time and beyond as forgotten.

- Duncan/Courtney is back. Dio with it. (pun intended)

- OCs are included.

- Please refrain from making a rage induced review with swearing. There are better ways to express your unpleasantry towards a fan fiction you don't like.

- Forgive the author if some of the characters don't act as they should. He is not perfect.

- There is NO self insert. Just making that clear.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

"Everyone to your places!"

"Mr. McLean, are you ready?"

"In a minute, in a minute!"

The small booth set on the beach of Total Drama Island was plunged in impatience. The cameras were set, the lights were on and the sound was ready. All that was left to start the brand new Season of Total Drama was the host, who was conveniently applying hair gel, while everyone else waited.

"How can they expect me to go there without my hair in its proper place?!"

"Give it a rest, Chris!" A large man said, approaching him. He was wearing an apron and a small chef's hat. "No one gives a damn 'bout that!"

"Excuse me, but I do!" The host replied, giving the final touches. "If you had any hair, you'd understand, Chef."

Chef grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Adjusting his apron, he followed Chris to the Dock of shame.

"All set, Mr. McLean?" The cameraman asked.

"Ready anytime!" The host replied, with his trademark grin.

"We go live in 10 seconds!…"

"Chef, my man…" Chris said. "This season will be a blast!"

"You keep tellin' me that… But you still haven't told me what you planned for it."

"Oh you'll see… Don't worry." He chuckled.

"5 seconds!"

"Anyways… Are you ready to rock, Chef?"

"More than ever!"

"3… 2… 1… LIVE!"

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone! We are broadcasting live from Camp Wawanakwa! For yet another incredible season of Total Drama! And I assure you that this season will be the most incredible that you have ever seen before! We have an amazing surprise for the campers, isn't that right, Chef?"

The cook grumbled, looking away. He wanted to know just as much as anyone else.

"This time… 30 campers in total will compete in a series of perilous challenges! After each one, we partake in Total Drama's traditional Marshmallow Ceremony, in order to eliminate the unlucky campers one by one until only three remain!… That's right, this time we will have 3 winners with 3 distinct prizes!… Should they overcome everything and everyone, the winners will earn their place... on the PODIUM OF GLORY!"

Chef then pointed dramatically to a small, fragile looking wooden podium with three numbers obviously painted on the spot, in different colors. 3 cases were resting on the podium, a small one, a medium one and a massive one.

"Impressive, right?" He chuckles. "But! Before I go on to the prizes, I think it's time to meet our campers! You know some of them already, but I'm sure you won't forget the new ones either. That's right, on this season, 15 original campers, 7 Revenge of the Island Campers and 8 new campers will be competing in order to earn a spot... on the PODIUM OF GLORY!… I love saying that." He says laughing.

From afar, a boat could be heard, approaching fast.

"And here comes the first camper! 5 dollars as it's one of the new ones." He whispers to Chef, waving a 5 dollar bill at him.

When the boat stopped, a blonde girl with green eyes came out. Her green eyes and pony tail were easy to recognize. It was Bridgette.

"Darn it!" Said Chris, as Chef took away the bill with a smile. "I'm glad my paycheck covers that…"

"You don't seem very happy to see me, Chris..." The blond girl said, approaching them.

"It's a long story." He responded, turning to her with a smile. "But regardless, it's good to have you back, Bridgette!"

The surfer smiles, walking away to the other side of the dock, as the next boat approached and dropped another familiar camper, who held a keyboard under his arm.

"Harold! How you doin'?"

"I've been better." The nerd replied in a raspy melancholic tone.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"My keyboard died in the middle of the boat trip… and I don't have any spare batteries with me."

"Oh… Sorry to hear that." Chris said in a not really that worried tone.

"And I lost my asthma pump."

"That sucks as well." He replies with impatience.

"And I got my socks dirty with mustard this mor-"

"Ok we get it, just go stand over there! Geez…"

Glancing at Bridgette, Harold stopped next to her letting out a sigh.

"Having a bad day?" The surfer asked.

"Tell me about it… And the show hasn't even started yet."

"Well, cheer up, Harold. I'm sure seeing Leshawna will make you feel a lot better." Bridgette replies with a smile, to which Harold smiles back. Just thinking about it made his heart pound.

In the meantime, the third boat had arrived, bringing a very excited girl.

"Beth! It's good to see you!"

"Thanks Chris!" The farm girl said as she shook his hand excited. "This time, I'm going all the way to the final!"

"That's the spirit!"

Beth walked to the other side, waving at Bridgette and Harold happily. The fourth boat passed by right after, dropping a boy way to focused on his portable video game.

"Alriiiiiight! Booster Blades and a Gatling Power Up!"

"Sam… Sam!… DUDE!"

"Woah!… Hey, what's up, Chris?"

"Turn that thing off, man, we're on live TV!"

"Oh, sorry… But let me just finish this, I can't save in the middle of a battle."

Chris sighed.

"Gah… fine whatever."

As Sam walked up to the others without taking his eyes off the game, Harold approached to take a peek.

"Dude, is that Grave Raiders 4?"

"Yeah! You know it?" Sam asked, excited for finding someone willing to chat about video games.

"You bet!" Said Harold. "I've been playing ever since 2 came out."

As the two rambled on about the game, Beth giggled.

"I guess those two are already best friends" She commented to Bridgette.

"Nerds. What can you do." Chris said to himself, shrugging. Just then, another boat dropped another camper, who didn't look very happy to be back.

"Cameron! Ready to win it all?"

"Not really, Chris." Cameron said with little confidence. "Just thinking about all the crazy things that happened last time and all the challenges is enough to make me shiver!"

"Oh don't go saying that" Chris said with a smile. "This season is going to be very special. I assure you."

With a gulp, Cameron approached the others. Sam and Harold were still focused on defeating Overlord Bonesaw the Wicked, so he decided to let them be.

"You girls are from the original seasons, right?… Beth and… Bridgette! I-I'm Cameron! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" The farm girl said shaking his hand, which made him a little dizzy.

"It's a pleasure, Cameron." Bridgette said. "I saw the end of Revenge of the Island, you really put on a fight there."

"You think so? Thanks!"

As they chatted, another camper arrived.

"Cody… The Codester!… The Codemeister!"

"Hey, Chris!" The brunette geek replied, changing a high five with the host. "Wasn't that what you said to me back in first season?"

"Glad you remember it." The host grinned. "Ready to win?"

"You bet!"

Cody greeted Bridgette and Beth with his trademark smile almost bumping into cameron, who introduced himself to him.

"Nice to meet you, man. You really rocked in Revenge of the Island."

Cameron couldn't help but to smile. Cody then stopped to take a peek at Sam's game.

"Wow, is that Grave Raiders 4?"

Harold and Sam nodded with a smile and Cody immediately joined the conversation.

"Well ain't that cute!"

The 7th camper jumped off the boat and he didn't look very happy.

"You nerds better play all you can now! Cuz' Lighting's the top player around!" As he said this, he 'took out' his biceps and kissed both. "And he's gonna splatter all of you!… Especially you!" He points at Cameron, who shivers terrorized. "Think I forgot 'bout last season?!" Lighting says pointing to his white hair.

"Always good to have a big bad dude around if you ask me." Chris pointed out laughing.

Cameron unfortunately didn't share the same opinion and looked ready to run, but he was too frightened to do so.

"Moving on!" Chris announced. "Here's another familiar face!"

From the boat, a teen with a book under his arm stepped out. His sarcastic gaze scanned the area, not changing in the slightest.

"Noah! Excited to be here I bet!"

"Jumping with joy…" The egghead replied. "Look at my smile." He obviously wasn't smiling. Ignoring Chris as much as he could, he approached the others without greeting anyone in particular, but he couldn't hesitate in taking a peek at the game the nerds were around.

"Seriously, you guys are having trouble with Bonesaw?…"

"Oh great, one more nerd…" Lightning groaned. "Yo Chris! Where's the real competition at?!"

"Excuse me, but we are here too you know." Bridgette pointed out, a bit offended by the jock's remark.

"Yeah!" Added Beth. She wasn't very fond of Lightning's attitude.

"Whatever! What matters is that Lightning came to win, and that means he's gonna win! SHA-ZAM!" He shouts, flexing with confidence. Cameron gulped.

Another boat passed by, leaving a very well known raven haired girl in the dock, who scouted the campers with her viper eyes.

"Heather! Good to know you're as friendly as ever."

"Save it, Chris." The queen bee snarled. "I'm not here to deal with your sarcasm."

"Relax." He said laughing "This season will be a blast."

"It's always a blast for you" She said walking to the others. "It could be one for me as well if I didn't have to hang around these losers."

Beth and Bridgette both glared at Heather, to no surprise. The girl was despised by all campers, ever since the first season. Not even Cameron could look at her with a friendly stare.

"Are you trying to glare me to death?" She scowled. "Fine. See where that gets you."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Heather..." Bridgette replied. "Everyone in this contest knows you're bad news..."

"Yeah!…" Beth added. Her hatred for Heather was much bigger, for she still hadn't forgotten how she used her in the first season. "So don't go thinking you can use your schemes to backstab anyone now!"

Heather chuckled as she approached Beth, literally looking down on her.

"That, coming from someone as smart as the pigs she takes care of, is NOT very intimidating."

"We'll see about that, when you get kicked out, Heather…" Beth growled.

"Nice. I get here and the first thing I see is a cat fight ready to begin."

The two girls looked back to the dock. A teen with a green mohawk had just arrived.

"Duncan!" Chris exclaimed, fist bumping with him. "Surprised to see that juvie actually let you out for another season."

"Same here." The punk replied. "I guess it's more of a punishment than juvie, sometimes."

"Don't say that, man. This season will give you good enough reasons to go through whatever, trust me!"

"Oh really? I'll see that for myself, Chris." With this, he walked to the other campers, receiving a glare from Cody. With a sigh, the punk rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest dweeb…"

"So I just let you and Gwen make out like there's no tomorrow while I sit here with a smile? Fat chance."

"Look, little dude… The thing is-"

"WE DID IT!"

The scream from Sam startled everyone. The big geek had just scored a perfect 5-star battle against Bonesaw, along with an in-game achievement.

"See? I told you saving the Magic Bullets for the final phase makes it a lot easier." Noah said with a smirk.

"And countering Oblivion Bolt with a full Mana Drive always does the trick!" Harold added, smacking his fist on his palm.

"Thanks a lot guys. For real!" Sam blabbers, still too happy with his achievement.

"Can you guys be any more nerdy?…" Heather spat at them with disgust.

"People, I know you've missed each other, but let's get on with it." Chris said a bit impatient. "This camera crew is paid by the hour."

"Aren't you too?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah… Never mind then, keep at it." The host replied with a smile. Just then, one more boat arrived, but this time it brought a different camper.

"Ah! Here she is, the first of our new campers to arrive!" Chris exclaims. "Campers… Meet Angela!"

The girl named Angela was just as short as Beth, but much thinner. Her hair was dark brown and rather short around her shoulders. She wore a blue jacket and a white shirt with a red Kanji on it underneath. Her eyes were big and green, and they were staring at the horizon.

"Angela?" Chris asked. "Girl, you're on the island. Wake up!"

"W-Wah!… Sorry, Chris. It's my first time, and I'm nervous…" She said worried, to which most of the teens barely hold their laughters, including Chris.

"I understand." He says between giggles. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

With a smile (and not understanding the reason for all the contained laughing), she approached the other campers. Bridgette was the first to speak up.

"Welcome to the Island, Angela." She says with a smile. "It was Angela, right?"

Angela giggled.

"Yes it was. It's nice to meet you, Bridgette. And you too, beth!" The short girls traded a welcoming hug. "And you boys as well!" She adds, waving to the geeks, who waved back with a smile.

"Cute girl." Cody says with a smirk.

The next boat passed by ridiculously fast, not even dropping a camper, but then it made a turn to return, passing again and not stopping, so it goes for a second turn.

"That's gotta hurl." Duncan remarked, as the boat finally stopped by the dock, dropping a tall boy with a dirty white shirt and gardening pants, wearing a straw hat and a way too excited look on his face.

"YEEEE HAW!" The teen roared. "Help me, Bertha, or that ain't a wild trip!"

"Bobby John! Our hillbilly from the south!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to Wawanakwa!"

"I'll be!... Chris McLean!" The boy gasped excited, as he shook his hand. "S'a pleasure to be here! Folks back home ain't gonna believe I met ya in the flesh!"

"I hear that a lot." The host grinned, as Bobby joined the others.

"Howdy, gents! Hope you northern folks and I get along finer that butter!"

"Wow, you really are from the south." Noah said, but Bobby didn't seem to mind.

"I'll be, you're Beth!" The hillbilly gasped. He proceeded to shake her hand vigorously. "S'always neat to have another farm hand around!"

"The-e-e pleasu-u-ure is a-all mi-i-i-ine!" She says as she is "rattled" by the handshake.

The 13th boat dropped yet another new teen.

"Lillian! How's it going?"

The girl looked around with a disgusted look, first to the beach, then to the cabins and finally to the campers.

"This… is lame." She said in what could be considered the most arrogant tone a person could hear.

"Nice girl." Chris said to himself, as she passed the other campers and stander on the far corner of the dock.

"Why are you standing all the way over there?" Harold asked her.

"You want me to go over there and catch your dweeb germs?... Keep waiting." She spat, angering the geeks in the process.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure that the lack of dignity presented by your attitude and clothing produces enough anti-germs to keep you safe." Noah spat back, to which the geeks chuckled.

"Oh please…" Heather said. "As if a bookworm like you could understand what fashion is." She proceeded to join Lillian on the corner of the dock.

"Oh great, she made a friend." Bridgette frowned, as the two "queens" whispered to themselves and giggled occasionally.

"Speaking of friends," Chris said, lightning up the mood. "Here comes a familiar face!"

The next boat dropped by a goth girl that immediately got Cody's attention.

"Gwen! It's good to see you!"

"Whatever, Chris…" Gwen scowled.

"Ouch, feisty." The host said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." she answered with a frown. "Move along, nothing to see here."

"Uh, Gwen?" Cody asked approaching her. "Is everything alright?"

"I said it was nothing." she said angry. "Keep it that way." She then, to everyone's surprise, placed herself on the far corner, opposite to that where Lillian and Heather were, glaring at the two.

"Great, she made a friend…"

The next boat was approaching and from it, giggles and 'weeks' could be heard.

"Here come our casual BFFFs!"

As Chris said this, Katie and Sadie jumped off their boat and looked around excited.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie… We're back!"

"And this time, we will, like, win the whole thing! Right?"

The two kept chatting, completely ignoring Chris, who didn't really seem to mind.

Meanwhile, the next boat dropped by a familiar camper, but most were left in awe when they saw him.

"No way…" Gasped Noah.

"Is that…?"

"Ezekiel!" Chris exclaimed. "How was rehab?"

"It was fine, eh." The homeschool said. "Kind of weird though… I can't remember anything of it."

"Don't worry." The host said. "It's all in the past. Or maybe not." He chuckles.

"Whatever, eh."

"Chris actually sent you to rehab?" Beth asked.

"Yes. But I can't remember anything from it. I'm just glad to be back to normal, eh."

"Save me, Bertha, must've been some heavy duty rehab to get'cha all up and good to go so quickly!" Benny commented.

"Rehab?" Said Lillian from afar, rolling her eyes. "Is there anyone on this contest that isn't a total freak?…"

"Tough luck, girl." Heather chuckled. "You're in the wrong place."

They both laughed, to everyone's annoyance.

"How can someone be friends with that snake…" Gwen growled.

"Hopefully a normal person will come now to prove them wrong." Cody hoped, as the others nodded.

"Judging from what I'm hearing… I wouldn't count on it…"

Before anyone could grasp the meaning of Noah's words, in the distance, a loud and rather heavy music could be heard and it came from the boat that was approaching.

"Another new contestant!" Chris yelled. "Everyone, meet Steve! Our local metalhead!"

From the boat, a boy with a black leather jacket (which had 'Slayer' written on the back), a pierced left ear and ruffled black hair jumped out. He had with him a guitar case, a large back and a small boom box, which was were the loud music came from.

"Hail Satan!" Said Chris holding up the 'horns'. "How you doing, man?"

"I'm not a satanist, Chris…" Steve replied. His voice was smooth and rather calm with a pinch of cynicism. "But I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Turning off his boom box, we walked to the others, receiving a few odd stares, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Rehab freak and now the anti-christ…" Spat Lillian. "Point proven."

"I told you, I'm not a satanist…" Steve said, arching an eyebrow. "Stereotype much?…"

"Anyone that sees your clothing is bound to stereotype you, hon." Heather added with a smile. "And anti-christ is probably the closest thing you will get to a compliment."

"Whatever."

The 19th boat dropped by a familiar camper, who didn't look very happy to be back

"Chris McLean!… I have no idea how you went around my lawyer to get me on this show again, but I swear to god, if I ever find out, you are so SUED!"

"Well, Courtney… Some lawyers are just easier to talk with… If you know what I mean." He cackles, making Courtney snarl.

"I swear to god…" She grumbles to herself. Joining the others, she glares at Gwen and Duncan. "If my lawyer was the only problem, I'd be a lot happier…"

The final boat could be seen approaching.

"Here he comes! The final camper!"

Even before he left the boat, the camper had already caused an 'impact' in others, it was a strange sensation of dominance that no one could describe, but they all felt it. From the boat, a tall teen came out. He was wearing a full pale violet suit, his hair was blond and pulled back. With a vicious glare, he scanned the area with his green eyes, like a lion searching for prey.

"Hector. A pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Chris." Hector said. His voice was enough to send chills through the spine. "It's a pleasure to finally be here."

"The pleasure is all mine." The host replied. "And I do mean that." He whispers to the camera.

Hector approached the other campers without saying a word. his presence was enough to intimidate the ones closer to him. It was a bizarre sensation.

"Alright! Our 20 campers are here at last!" Chris announced. "Now, I hope you're all ready for the most wicked, wild and fantastic season of Total Drama that you have ever witnessed! First of all… In this season, we will have 3 winners, respectively 3rd, 2nd and 1st place… The 3 winners will be the 3 last remaining campers on the show!"

"Well, duh." Noah comments.

"The 3 victorious campers will have to stand above all the others!… Smarter, faster, stronger! Only then, will they earn their spot… on the PODIUM OF GLORY!

Pointing at the dirty, beaten up podium, none of the campers bat an eye.

"Classy, McLean… Real classy." Said Duncan.

"But, that's not all they get!… The camper who gets 3rd place... will win a brand new Sports Car, of any color AND a fully paid driving course to get a license immediately! Not only that, but he will also win ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

A small copper colored case on top of the 3rd place stand on the podium opened up, shining with green dollar bills, as an angelic choir sounded in the background.

"The camper who gets 2nd place will win a massive, 5 star cruise ship! Not just a cruise, an actual cruise boat of their own with a hired crew ready to take you to any corner of the world at any time! And as if that were enough… along with the boat, comes a prize of TEN MILLION DOLLARS!

On the 2nd place stand, a silver colored case, slightly bigger than the copper one, opened up to reveal even more dollar bills, as the angelic choir ringed through the island once again.

"Finally… The camper who exceeds ALL other campers and grabs the 1st place for himself… Will get the car… the cruise ship… the glory… the fame…"

"Get on with it!"

"And the astronomic amount… of ONE BILLION DOLLARS!"

The golden case opened up, revealing content so bright it blinded all the campers, who refused to look away from such a treasure. An enormous amount of bills was reflected in everyone's eyes, as the angelic chorus ringed as loud as possible.

"And you may not believe this… But this still isn't the most impressive thing about this season! What comes next, my dear campers, will BLOW your minds! For you see, in this season-"

"Uh, Chris." Interrupted Harold raising his hand, completely destroying the host's momentum.

"Yes Harold…" He says with a long sigh. "What is it…"

"You said all the campers would be present. But there some missing. Where's Leshawna?"

"And Geoff?" Added Bridgette.

"Justin?"

"Owen?"

"Alejandro?"

"Tyler?"

"Ok ok I got it!…" Chris spat. Listen to me without interrupting and you won't have to ask more stupid questions. Now everyone! Follow me!

The campers followed the host through the woods, until they all reached a large grove without trees.

"Feast your eyes, campers… On this!"

In the grove, a massive metallic structure occupied the whole place. It looked like a gigantic flying saucer, and it did not fail in leaving everyone with fallen chins and gasping expressions.

"Sweet Shire!" Gasped Harold.

"Heavens to Bertha…" Said Benny, perplexed. "That's one heavy duty looking… whatever it is!"

"It looks like some kind of alien spaceship!" Said Cameron. "Just what is this, Chris?"

"Dudes and dudettes… This… is the Total Drama Time Machine!"

"Woah…" Cody gasped. "You don't mean…!"

"Yes I do Cody!" Yelled Chris with a smile. "This season won't take place in Wawanakwa… We will travel through time and space, for challenges in different eras and different places!"

Most campers still could not find the right words to say, while others were so excited they could barely contain themselves.

"Now THIS… is a challenge! Bring it on, Chris! Lightning will take on anything you throw at him!"

"I'm sure you will, Lightning my man!"

"Holy cow…" Chef gasped as well, just as impressed. "Chris man… you really manage to outdo yourself…"

"Thank you, chef… But the real fun starts now! What incredible challenges await our campers?! And where is our first stop in the endless time line we live in?! Relationships and friendships are at stake! The prizes are set and so are the campers! The excitement never ends, and you will see the rest of it and much more, on the next incredible episode of…"

"TOTAL… DRAMA… TIME WARP!"


End file.
